The Trouble With Twins
by RainbowFlavoredChaos
Summary: The Warden has decided to make an EXACT clone of himself to help take care of Superjail, after another threat of a huge riot. I mean, who would be a better helper than Warden himself! Unfortunately, The Twins plan to mess everything up, yet again. What would they do this time? Cause another riot? Or mess up Warden's clone? Find out in this little adventure!


Authors note: Sorry if this is kinda crappy haha. By the way, later chapters will be longer, and please review because honestly, I need criticism because I'm not the best at this. Thanks! AND it changes scenes really fast due to.. well, that's how it would be in the actual show. I seperate each scene with one of those fancy little, lines, don't worry! Now, read on!

* * *

Sunlight shined in upon The Warden's chambers. Ah, what a beautiful day in Superjail! Birds flew around the window, chirping a song, before they were killed by a stone.

Below, you could hear an inmate in the courtyard shout "Ha! Three birds with one sto-"Only to be interrupted by another inmate shanking him. The Warden rose from his bed, pushing the silk purple blankets to his side.

Clad in his purple night-clothing and night cap, he snapped his fingers. "Jaiiiiilbot!" He called. His trusty robot smashed into the room. "Morning routine!" The robots claws came out, grabbing his master and quickly taking him to the bathroom.

He combed the middle-aged man's hair, along with throw on his day time clothing, yellow glasses, and his signature top hat. "Now, office!"

Jailbot flew off into the heart of Superjail, where the staff and inmates resided. Jailbot crashed through the roof, setting Warden down in his swivel chair, even getting his master his favorite type of coffee; milky and very sugary, with the slight hint of cinnamon and chocolate. The Warden smiled and took a sip from the cup, which had a tiny version of his face on it.

Just as he was getting relaxed, the door slammed open. His midget assistant waddled in rather quickly, with his 'shit's going down' face on. Warden took one look at the small man, and rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Jared?" He grumbled.

Jared looked at his watch. "It's almost 2 o'clock! Inmates have escaped already, with no one running the jail!" The Warden looked down at Jared in disbelief. "What the hell man, why couldn't you wake me up?!" He yelled. "W-Well, I didn't want to disturb yo-"

The door burst open again, only with Alice covered in blood, and two dead inmates in her hands. "So, their upcoming riot has been stopped.. again." She grumbled. Another inmate happened to somehow follow her, having a knife. Before he could reach her, she pulled out her gun and killed the man.

Warden gawked at her, as he had seen an angel. He still had that small crush. He had gotten himself into a trance, imagining how life would be with the redhead if they were to get married. Alice walked over to her boss' desk. It took her having to hit him the back of the head to actually pay attention.

"Huh? What?" The Warden mumbled, looking at his two workers. "As we were saying," Jared began. "we finally stopped another riot that began this morning.. without your presence, it made it harder to actually.. do anything. In fact, it may have not began if you were awake. Right now is a dangerous time, sir.."

Warden raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well.. the inmates have been getting more upset, and with your insomnia, maybe it's best you get a co-warden..?"

Warden slammed his fist against the desk. "Co-warden?! I'm the only Warden there is, and ever will be!" He shouted. Jared stepped back a bit. "I-It's just a suggestion, sir! What if something horrible happened to you.. what would you do? Who would your jail go to?"

Warden thought for a minute. If he died, the jail would fall apart.. only he can run it. Only he can get into certain things, as he only trusts himself. Wait! That's it! He only trusts himself! He smiled his famous gap-toothed smile, taking his hat off. "Maybe.. I can get a co-warden.. or better yet, make one! Jared, get the doctor, I have a perfect idea!"

* * *

The Twins sat in their lab. One turned to the other, with a sinister smile on their face. "Well, well, well, brother, looks as if The Warden has a special plan." "To make a special.. something." "I wonder what it could be." They both laugh, as they teleported away.

* * *

Warden walked into The Doctors lab, with Jared following close behind. "Dooooctor!" Warden called out. As soon as he did, this strange monkey-wasp hybrid came out. "I-I'm going back to the office!" Jared yelled, as he ran away.

The Doctor shot the creature in the head, then marking something off a list. He looked up. "Ah! Warden!" He called. "What do you need now?!" He laughed.

Warden looked over at him. "Well, I've been thinking.. I need a co-warden. Orrrrr a clone, better yet. Because in case something goes wrong with me, he can be there!"

"Ahhh.. I see.." The Doctor plucked a hair from Warden's hair, and scraped some skin off of him. "Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled. "Well, you wanted a clone, didn't you? Give me a week or so! It should be done.."

Warden sighed. "I guess I could wait.. thank you. Just don't fuck this up!"

"You have my word, Warden!" Just as The Doctor said that, he walked off.

* * *

The Twins teleported into The Doctor's lab. It was dark enough to where the man couldn't notice the two trouble-makers in the corner. "So Warden is making a clone." One said to the other. "Apparently a direct clone." "Let's let The Doctor work for a bit first.. then help him out." They laughed, teleporting back to their own lab.


End file.
